This is the same as application Ser. No. 13,233, filed on Feb. 21, 1979, now abandoned. This is related to application Ser. No. 796,164, filed on May 17, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,055, and to application Ser. No. 795,165, filed on May 12, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,021.
1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to the field of implantable drug depots for the treatment of the diseases of the bone and bone marrow.
2. Prior Art
At the present depots made of methacrylate/acrylate copolymers, which contain active ingredients such as sulphonamides, antibiotics and others, are used to treat infectious bone diseases. However, these polymers are not biodegradable and must therefore be removed by surgery after treatment has been completed.
The use of resorbable calcium phosphates as bone substitute is known [Langenbecks, Archiv fur Chirurgie, 341, 77-86, (1976)]. Not only can these materials be completely resorbed in the body, they also have properties which have a positive effect on bone growth.